1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a method for fabricating a substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the subdivision and precision of a semiconductor fabricating process and a display manufacturing process, product reliability and production yield are more affected by defects that occur during the processes.
Accordingly, a more precise processing should be used to detect defects that occur before the semiconductor fabricating process and the display manufacturing process.
In general, in inspecting for foreign substances, it is possible to detect foreign substances present on a surface through a relatively simple configuration. However, in the case of micro-sized foreign substances, measured data thereof may include measurement errors.